


非典型哭鸟

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 是《哭泣夜莺》的姐妹篇。想了半天不知道叫啥，就这样吧。是儿童文学。





	非典型哭鸟

伯克利广场上有只夜莺在哭。

克鲁利连着几个晚上听到了那哭声。声音很低，凄婉迷离，比被树梢分割开的月光还要破碎。

蛇的听觉敏锐，他躺在自己那张铺了深灰色丝绸床单的大床上，在哭声里入睡。

“伯克利广场上哭泣的夜莺？”亚茨拉菲尔用勺子搅拌着一杯牛奶，他觉得糖加得有点多，“你最近都在看什么书啊，王尔德还是格林童话？”

蛇“嘶嘶”地说：“没有，我不看书，格林童话一点儿都不好看，还挺吓人的。”

亚茨拉菲尔决定不跟他争这个。

放在现代年轻人的桌游聚会上，克鲁利就像那种致力于在游戏开局把自己聊爆的狼人，可能还是个白狼王。

“我想去看看，天使。”蛇趴在沙发上，姿势柔软得很诡异，一般人绝对做不来。

亚茨拉菲了喝下一口牛奶。果然太甜了。

“我觉得，这种事，你应该叫上亚当和佩帕他们，而不应该叫我。”天使把杯子放在茶几上，“孩子们绝对有兴趣跟你去找一只在伯克利广场上哭的夜莺，你就只需要开车把他们从塔德菲尔德接过来… …”

克鲁利认为，在过去的六千多年中，自己身上有相当多的优良品质。比如首先，他很有型，毫无疑问是全地狱最有型的魔。即使在人间，能像他这么有型的也并不多。其次是，他很聪明，可以把倒霉上司和同事们绕得一个劲儿转圈。

而其中最重要的是，在必要的时刻，他可以足够邪恶又无赖。

“我们今晚就去看看。”邪恶又无赖的恶魔下了邪恶又无赖的定论，“我下午要出去一趟，晚上十一点来接你。”

然后这恶棍完全不顾亚茨拉菲尔脸上变幻莫测精彩纷呈的小表情，从沙发上爬起来一步三扭六亲不认地走了出去，甚至还有点自豪又愉快。

当天晚上十一点，黑亮的本特利老爷车准时停在苏活区旧书店门口。克鲁利把车喇叭按出了军营里紧急集合哨的架势，并挑着眉头冲每一个对他侧目而视的路人竖中指。

亚茨拉菲尔在书店里躲了两分钟，最后攥着拳头小步快走来到门口：

“天啊，亲爱的，你不能大晚上把车喇叭按得这么响，会打扰到别人的。”

“你如果能快点出来，我保证安静得像个睡梦里的婴儿。”他说着又按了一下喇叭，一脸无辜。

“认真的吗？你真要去伯克利广场上找那只——哭泣的夜莺？”亚茨拉菲尔摇头，“太荒谬了！我一点都不想跟你去。”

“那你为什么穿着出门时的长大衣？”

克鲁利用一个响指打开副驾那一侧的车门，有恃无恐嚣张至极地在真皮座椅上拍了拍：“上来，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔攒了半天劲儿。

最后他轻轻跺了跺脚。

夜晚的伯克利广场很安静。克鲁利停车、打开车门，和亚茨拉菲尔走出来，最先传入他们耳朵里的雕塑喷泉的水流声。

“看吧，没有什么哭泣的夜莺，这一定只是青少年之间的都市谣传。”天使理了理领口，在夜晚的冷空气里稍微缩了一下脖子，“要我说，你有点儿太——”

然后他说不下去了。

在晚风和喷泉的协奏曲里、重重叠叠的树梢下——他听到一阵啼哭声断断续续地传来，凄婉至极，和银色的月光流淌在一起。

亚茨拉菲尔睁大了眼睛。

克鲁利侧过头耸了耸肩，天使知道墨镜后面的那双眼睛一定再说“看吧，我就说”。

他们一起向广场中心走去。

那儿有一棵高大茁壮的法国梧桐。在这棵梧桐的树枝上，一只小小的夜莺停留在那儿，眼睛圆而亮，羽毛是灰褐色。

它的歌声那样凄婉，像一个深陷情网求而不得的苦情人、一名步入婚姻之后痛失所爱的未亡人。蟋蟀和萤火虫、花草和古老的法国梧桐，都在它的哭声中低下头来，没有人打搅这啼血一样的歌声。

“上帝啊——”亚茨拉菲尔站在树下，抬头看着那小小的身影，“你为什么如此悲伤？”

天使总是和善而慈悲的，心中充满对世间生灵们的热爱，他无法对这鸟儿的悲伤视而不见。克鲁利站在一边，嘴角拉成平直的一条线，剪裁得体的黑色西装几乎要溶进夜色里。

夜莺停了下来。它在枝头跳了一会儿，歪头看了看这两位深夜造访的客人。

“看这棵梧桐。”夜莺的声音清脆动听，“他们跟我说，这是伦敦最古老的一棵梧桐树，它两百多年以前就在这了。”

“啊，对——”天使说道，“1789年。的确是非常久了。”

“这是一棵很美的梧桐。”夜莺用它的翅膀蹭了蹭梧桐树的枝叶，“这么高大，这么葱郁，这么茁壮——可它不是我的，它不是我的那棵梧桐。”

“你的梧桐？”克鲁利挑了挑眉毛。

于是，在晚风和月光的和声里，夜莺开始了它的讲述。

在一段时间之前——对一只夜莺来说，是“很久之前”——在不远处的小花园里，有一棵梧桐。

那是花园里最漂亮的一棵梧桐。有40米高，葱郁挺秀，平滑翠绿的树皮裹在躯干上。

夜莺爱上了梧桐。

夜莺是浪漫的生物，它生来注定要去爱，以及被爱，它将爱情视作生命中最重要又神圣的一部分，将“爱”视作自己的使命。

它说，如果没有爱，如果你的生命中不曾出现真爱，如果你到死都不曾为一份真挚动人的爱情而歌唱或哭泣，如果你这一生都无法用自己的灵与肉去全心全意地热爱另一个生命——那么“活着”还有什么意义呢。

它说，我爱那棵梧桐，我要让它知道我的爱，我们会成为彼此的挚爱，然后相伴一生。

它扇动翅膀、迎着阳光飞过去，站在梧桐的树梢上，用清脆动听的嗓音向梧桐诉说爱意。

“梧桐，我被你吸引，我爱你。”夜莺在树梢上跳来跳去，展示自己的灵巧身形与动人嗓音，“从这一刻起，你便是我生命中的全部，我的珍宝、我灵与肉的主宰、我心的归宿。”

梧桐抬起几片叶子，叶片轻轻抚过夜莺的背脊。

“梧桐啊，如果你也爱我，请叫我知道。”夜莺继续用那歌唱一般的嗓音说道，“倘若你也爱我，便让我们结为一对爱侣，此生此世再不分离。”

“我爱你，夜莺。”梧桐开口了，它的声音平和而温柔，“打你来到花园里的那一天起，你的歌声就像阳光和雨露一样吸引着我，你是我生命中不可多得的惊喜。”

夜莺开心极了。它展开翅膀绕着梧桐飞了一圈，然后又落在那枝干上，向花园里的其他生物们宣布：“我和梧桐爱着彼此，现在我们是一对爱侣了。我们将永远是彼此的此生挚爱，今生今世永不会分离。”

夜莺想，它找到了它的爱，它的使命，它灵与肉的主宰，它心的归宿。从此它将全心全意爱着它的梧桐，毫无保留地奉上炙热爱意。而它的梧桐亦将回之以热切与爱慕、亲吻与爱抚。

它们将是一对幸福美满的爱侣。

每一天，从太阳高升到月光倾泻，夜莺停留在梧桐身上，用动人嗓音放声歌唱。梧桐舒展着树叶，用沙沙的轻响为爱人伴奏。

每一天，夜莺诉说着自己的爱，那爱是如此热烈而真挚，胜过花园里最鲜艳的玫瑰和正午最耀眼的阳光。梧桐安静地倾听，在柔风里用梢头嫩叶抚过爱人灰褐色的羽毛。

每一天，夜莺依靠在梧桐的躯干上，在月色下哀求梧桐不要将它抛弃、不要将它们的爱遗弃、不要让它的心仿若被丢在路边的石头一样无人理会、一文不值。梧桐没有说话，它只是用几片叶子将夜莺包裹起来，为它阻隔夜风里的潮气和寒意。

每一天，夜莺从花园里衔来美丽花朵、从人类生活的地方衔来亮晶晶的首饰和各种不知名的小玩意儿，殷勤而快乐地将它们献给爱人，说这代表自己同样闪耀的爱意。梧桐笑着说谢谢你，亲爱的，然后它摇了摇叶子：“可是我并不需要这些呀，亲爱的，把它们送回去吧。”

有一天，夜莺站在枝头上，声音里夹杂了一些不那样快乐的情绪。它问道：“梧桐，梧桐，你真的爱我吗？”

“我爱你，亲爱的，我当然爱你。”梧桐回答，平静而坚定。

“可我从来感受不到什么浓烈炙热的爱意。”夜莺在树枝上跳了跳。

“我让你在我的身躯上筑巢，让你有一个栖身之地。”

“可是别的树也可以让我筑巢，我完全可以把家搬到别的地方去。”

“我让你将我落下的叶子铺在巢里，这样你的家会更舒服，也更暖和。”

“干草、柳絮或者人类掉落的纺织物品——总有些别的什么东西可以让我拿来铺在巢里，那样我的家照样会很舒适。”

“我用枝叶为你遮风挡雨，为你阻隔过于刺眼的阳光、过于强烈的风和夜晚的寒意。”

“我可以躲到另一棵树的枝叶里去，可以躲进松鼠的树洞或者母鸭的巢里去，它们同样可以给我遮风挡雨。”

梧桐沉默了一会儿，它的枝叶轻轻摇摆，发出微不可闻的叹息：“我爱你，亲爱的，我当然爱你。我为你做了我能做的全部事情。”

“可这些事情别人也可以为我做。你不懂，我希望得到你独一无二的、世间独一份的爱意。”夜莺的声音痛苦哀伤，“我给你的爱那样炙热、那样鲜明，你却从来不肯给我同样炙热鲜明的爱意。”

梧桐的枝叶垂了下来：“可这是我能给你的全部了。”

“蜜蜂会在爱人身边飞舞、它们诉说爱意的嗡嗡声那样喧嚣。”夜莺伸开翅膀，“花儿会为蜂鸟绽放，用最鲜艳绚丽的颜色诉说伟大爱情。荆棘会紧紧缠绕住玫瑰花丛，它们的爱情壮美悲伤得丝毫不容得第二个人插足。还有蝴蝶——它们用整整一个夏天的时间去相爱，让爱情像夏日阳光那样炙热耀眼，然后在秋风里一同凋零化为僵硬尸体、腐朽在泥土里。”

夜莺扇了两下翅膀，抬起头看着头顶高大的树冠：“这是我要的爱情——炙热的、浓烈的爱情，我灵与肉的主宰、我心的归宿、我的使命。”

梧桐依旧低垂着枝叶，翠绿叶片在风中轻轻摆了摆。它说：“对不起，亲爱的，我不是荆棘，也不是蝴蝶。我知道你想要更加浓烈鲜明的爱，可——这是我能给你的全部了。”

它抬起几片嫩叶，小心翼翼地、近乎虔诚而悲悯地，轻轻碰了碰夜莺的面颊。

从那一天起，夜莺的歌声中不再是鲜活明朗的爱意，而是痛苦与哀伤。

它在阳光下、月光中不停歌唱，歌唱它的哀伤和痛苦，它没有得到相应回馈的炙热爱意。

它说它渴望世界上独一无二的爱情，渴望独一份的、专属于它的爱情，渴望更加鲜明炙热似乎能将灵魂都燃烧殆尽的爱情。

“如果能得到那样的爱情，”夜莺向梧桐哭泣，“那么我便死不足惜。”

梧桐沉默，或者叹息。

它用尽它全部的生命力去回应夜莺的爱——它变得更加高大、更加挺拔、树干更加茁壮、枝叶更加繁茂。它催生出更多翠绿叶片来为夜莺遮风挡雨，用自己的身躯为这娇小鸟儿铸成更舒适温暖的栖身地。

可它终归是一棵梧桐。它没法开出颜色绚丽夺目的花朵，没法像蜜蜂那样发出热烈的嗡嗡声，没法如荆棘那样将对方紧紧缠绕。

它也不想效仿蝴蝶相拥在秋风中与世长辞。它只想为爱人筑起避风港，用自己的枝干和叶片将寒冷阻隔在外，冷雨或者寒冬都无法侵扰。

而夜莺说：“我不要这些别人也能为我做的事情，我要你给我同样热烈炙热的鲜明爱意。我要的是——那些不一样的东西。”

于是梧桐最后只能抬起叶片轻轻碰触夜莺的背脊或者面颊，用那平和温柔的声音说：“对不起，我知道你想要蝴蝶和荆棘那样的爱情，可这就是我能给你的全部了。”

于是夜莺的痛苦和哀伤弥漫铺张、碎裂在银灰色的月光里。

某一个清晨，当夜莺在清晨曙光中醒来时，它发现那棵梧桐死去了。

那样高大、茁壮、挺秀而漂亮的一棵梧桐，在一夜之间变成一具僵硬枯槁的尸体。

它翠绿平滑的树皮失去光泽，它葱茏的叶片变为枯黄、零零散散地落在地上。

“你们看，这就是我的故事，我最终失去了我的爱人。”夜莺站在伯克利广场的那棵梧桐上，它的声音浸透哀伤，“我是那么爱它，它是我生命中的挚爱、我灵与肉的主宰。我那样爱它——可我甚至还没有得到一份像样的回应，就失去了它。”

夜莺说着，将头埋入自己的翅膀下面。

亚茨拉菲尔猜它在哭泣。

“走吧，你们，走吧。”它的声音从翅膀下面传出来，闷闷的，“让我一个人待一会儿，让我一个人悼念我的爱人、我还未得到回应就死亡的爱情。”

天使和恶魔站在树下。

这只夜莺似乎不打算再开口说话了。

于是克鲁利向后倒退了两步，然后他转过身：“回去吧，天使。”

这并不是多美妙的一个故事，也并非多么令人愉快的一个晚上。

回去路上克鲁利关掉了它的车载收音机，车内一片寂静，夜风和路边的风景在窗外飞逝，月光一路随行。

很长一段时间，他们俩谁都没说话。

“嘿，天使，我——”

“亲爱的，我觉得——”

——然后他们同时开了口。

亚茨拉菲尔像被什么东西烫到了一样缩了缩肩膀，然后他眨眨眼，小心翼翼地侧过头看了克鲁利一眼，将十根手指绞在一起。

恶魔一手握着方向盘，另一手揉了揉眉心。然后他冲亚茨拉菲尔抬了抬下巴，示意“你先说”。

“我该相信你的，关于伯克利广场上有一只夜莺在哭这件事。真是个可怜的小家伙。它最后还是没得到期待中的回应。”

“它的爱人也很可怜。”克鲁利深呼吸，声音里有“嘶嘶”的声响，“它毕竟是棵梧桐啊，不是荆棘或者玫瑰什么的。它尽力了。尽全力了。”

然后又是一段时间的沉默。

再开口的时候，克鲁利不着痕迹地从墨镜下边悄悄瞟了亚茨拉菲尔一眼。那个天使的侧面看起来柔和又平静，眼睛垂着，像是依旧在想那个关于夜莺与梧桐的故事。于是恶魔说：“天使。”

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔转过头来，答得飞快。

“知道吗——其实没什么，我就是想说，咳。”

克鲁利抓了抓头发。他直视着前方道路，然后歪了歪头，喉咙里发出一声促狭又压抑的喘息。然后他烦躁地摘下墨镜挂在领口，转头面向亚茨拉菲尔，眼睛睁得很大：

“我就是想说，你一直都，特别好。真的。”

天使在他的目光中愣了愣。

然后他迎着这条蛇金色的眼睛笑起来，眉毛上弯，下颌与嘴角的弧度相当柔软：“亲爱的，我也想说这个，你一直都特别… …”

“啊——别说那个词！”

“好吧，你一直都特别酷。我喜欢极了。”


End file.
